Sun and Moon : Final Round
by Kucik1Naruki-chan
Summary: "Janji dilima kehidupan sudah terpenuhi, ini putaran terakhir. Peringatan diberikan, meski mencoba menandingi, ikatan ini tak akan lekang dimakan waktu. Jika dunia mengingat kerajaan ini, maka akan bersanding namaku dan dirinya." IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

SUN **and Moon : Final Round**

:::DISCLAIMER : BLEACH TITE KUBO ::: RATE : M ::: GENRE : Angst, hurt/comfort, drama, fantasy, tragedy ::: FAIRING : IchiRuki ::: Warning : OOC, Typos, EYD, kekerasan:::

* * *

 **Note : Soleil : Matahari**

 **: Mesyats : Bulan**

* * *

 **:::~~~~~Story by Kucik1Naruki-chan~~~~~:::**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Sang Pemuja**

 _"Ya Soleil… Mesyats, aku memujamu, dengarkanlah permohonan kami. Bagaimana kami menghadapi iblis yang penuh dengki? Hanya bagian dirimu yang bisa menolong kami, kami mohon turunkanlah bala bantuan." Para manusia meratap iba. Melihat dunia semakin kacau akibat ulah para iblis yang semakin meraja lela akibat dikaruniai kekuatan melebihi manusia._

Hal demikian masih berlanjut sampai bertahun-tahun. Para manusia tidak pernah merasa putus asa akan doanya.

Semua orang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, tatapan terarah akan dua manusia yang mengenakan pakaian yang begitu sederhana. Para mata memandang sedih akan dua manusia itu.

"Yang Mulia, pikirkan lagi pertapaan Anda ini?" Seorang lelaki berambut putih menghampiri seorang lelaki beram hitam yang sudah siap akan pergi. Di hampiri sepasang suami istri yang sudah membulatkan tekad akan mengasingkan diri untuk bertapa.

"Tidak penasehat Ryuuken, saya dan istri harus melakukan hal ini, sesuai yang dianjurkan guru besar." Kuchiki Byakuya menatap selaku gurunya. Kerajaan Soul Society akan ditinggalkan sang raja dan ratunya untuk sesuatu yang besar.

"Bangsawan Shiba, aku menyerahkan kerajaan ini kepadamu." Para rakyat terdiam saat melihat shiba mana yang dimaksud. Seorang pria maju dan berlutut satu kaki di hadapan rajanya ini. "Hanya kau yang bisa memimpin mereka. Siapa yang menentangmu, berarti menentang diriku." Ucapan penuh penekanan diberikan, Byakuya Kuchiki tak menerima bantahan.

"Isshin Shiba menerima perintah, Yang Mulia." Pria itu menunduk dengan segala hormat. Jujur saja, saat ini sekujur tubuh Isshin Shiba gemetar hebat karena tapuk yang diembankan terhadap dirinya. Bangsawan yang terkenal dengan 'ksatrianya' terhadap kerajaan soul society ini menguatkan dirinya untuk sekarang.

"Dengar wahai rakyatku." Mereka memasang telinga dengan lebar saat mata kelam sang raja menatap dengan menyeluruh. "Kalian yang menjadi saksi, jika aku dan istriku tak kembali dalam lima tahun ini, maka hak waris tahta akan jatuh kepada keturunan Isshin Shiba." Seketika Isshin membulat mendengar hal barusan.

"Saya tak bermaksud membangkang keputusan Yang Mulia, tapi kenapa Yang Mulia berkata demikian? Sepuluh tahun pun akan saya tunggu, Yang Mulia…" Isshin sangat keberatan atas perkataan barusan, baginya hanya Byakuya dan keturunannya saja yang pantas menduduki tahta kerajaan soul society.

"Berdirilah…" Isshin tak bergeming akan ucapan sang raja. "Ini perintah, Panglima Shiba Isshin?" Byakuya menatap teduh kepada pria seumuran dirinya. Raja ini tahu bahwa tindakkannya sangat membebani Isshin, hal demikian harus ia lakukan untuk masa depan nanti. Nanti, panglima ini bukan hanya memimpin para pasukan namun, seluruh manusia yang ada di kerajaan soul society. Byakuya tahu betul betapa beratnya tanggung jawab itu.

"Jagalah kerajaan soul society sepenuh jiwamu." Bisik Byakuya membuat Isshin mengerutkan alis dalam, dia tak suka Byakuya mengucapkannya seakaan tak kembali lagi.

Waktu tak akan menunggu, sudah waktunya mereka berdua pergi. Para rakya berbaris sepanjang jalan dengan perasaan sedih, meski terkenal dingin, Byakuya tak pernah membiarkan ada kerusuhan dalam kerajaannya. Meski digempur oleh para iblis, raja itu berusaha melindungi rakyatnya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Isshin menatap pedih dengan pandangan kosong, entah kenapa separuh cahaya hidupnya terbawa pergi oleh rajanya itu. "Suami…" Seorang wanita meremat lengan baju Isshin, bisa pria ini lihat mata hazel memberikannya kekuatan. Masaki memegangi perutnya yang membesar, wanita itu sedang hamil tua. Tidak bisa Masaki pungkiri, dia merasa kehilangan sosok seorang kakak, ratu Hisana begitu membesarkan hatinya saat ia yang rakyat jelata ini dinikahi bangsawan Shiba dulu.

:::00***00:::

.

.

.

Tujuh belas tahun kemudian….

 **Dera** p kaki kuda memekakan telinga, pakaian serba hitam dengan baju tempur membalut tubuh mereka. Para panglima divisi menyambut kedatangan pasukannya. Seorang yang mengenakan pelindung kepala menuruni kudanya, dengan cepat ia membelah keramain untuk menumui seorang lelaki bersurai putih panjang.

Para pasukan terdiam, mereka mengingat kejadian di medan tempur, bahwa betapa ganas dan menyeramkannya tangan yang mengenakan sarung kulit itu. Ukuran tubuh tak menjadikan patokan kekuatan seseorang, dan mereka harus mengakuinya hari ini.

Pelindung kepala yang sebagian menutupi wajah itu dibuka, menampilkan rambut hitam yang diikat agar tak menganggu saat bertempur. Mata sebiru gunung mengerjap saat menerima cahaya matahari, kepalanya menunduk saat menghadap panglima divisi tiga belas.

"Syukurlah wakil panglima selamat, saya begitu khawatir." Ukitake Juushiro menghembuskan napas lega.

"Para prajurit yang pergi memusnahkan iblis _adjuchas_ diminta Yang Mulia untuk kehalaman utama istana." Serentak tubuh mereka bergedik mengingat nama itu, iblis kanibal itu membuat sekujur tubuh mereka merinding.

"Baiklah, cepat ikuti mereka Wakil Panglima, setelah ini temui saya." Ujar Ukitake yang melirik para prajurit yang segera bergegas menuju halaman utama.

"Baik, Panglima Ukitake," Mata kelam memerhatikan bawahannya, kembali pria ini terbatuk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia sudah banyak meropotkan Ishida satu itu.

Mata biru mengitari halami istanah, ia mengambil barisan paling depan untuk divisinya. Napas diambil sedikit dalam, sebelum ia mengarahkan mata ke depan. Di sana berdiri raja soul society, Isshin Shiba. Dengan mata kelamnya, raja itu memandang penuh rasa bangga kepada para prajuritnya.

"Kalian begitu berani, aku bersyukur kalian bisa selamat atas para iblis. Beristirahatlah dalam sehari." Titah Isshin disambut dengan kepatuhan.

"Dan, siapa orang yang memusnahkan iblis _vasto lorde_ itu?" Isshin bertanya dengan ekspresi penuh minat. Semua mata melirik seorang yang terdiam di barisan paling depan divisi tiga belas. Mereka saling berbisik, membut Isshin mengerutkan dahi.

Dari barisan paling timur, seorang bergerak mendekat raja soul society. Isshin mengedipkan mata begitu melihat seraut wajah bekulit putih, tak asing dengan perawakan prajurit satu ini.

"Itu hamba, Yang Mulia…" Hormat diberikan. "Saya membunuh iblis _vasto lorde_ , mengabaikan tugas untuk segera kembali ke kerajaan." Tangan yang menyiku ke depan mengepal erat akan resiko yang diterima. "Jadi, wakil kapten Ishida Rukia siap menerima hukuman."

Isshin terdiam, sedikit terkejut akan identitas prajurit ini. Kepala yang mengenakan mahkota menatap penasehat istananya, ia tersenyum simpul melihat Ryuuken yang terdiam. Jadi dia putri bangsawan Ishida itu? Batin Isshin saat mendengar desa-desu kedatangan gadis ini dalam kehidupan sahabatnya dulu.

Ryuuken menatap dingin ke depan, perasaan ayah satu ini bercampur aduk. Putrinya baru lima hari diangkat menjadi seorang wakil kapten, dan dua hari yang lalu dikirim ke medan perang. Tentu itu pengalaman pertama Rukia bertarung jauh dari ruang lingkup istana. Jika Uryuu tahu adiknya sudah kembali, anaknya itu bisa pecah konsentrasi akan tugasnya sekarang.

"Tidak perlu takut begitu, wakil panglima Ishida tak akan saya hukum." Isshin menatap putri bangsawan Ishida ini. "Malah saya berterima kasih karena Anda berani dan pastinya mempunyai alasan melakukan hal itu, kan?" Tanya Isshin dengan senyum kecil melihat kepalan tangan Rukia sedikit gemetar.

Pintu halaman utama terbuka, mengalihkan para mata yang memandang. "Pangeran Ichigo Kurosaki memasuki halaman istana." Seorang penjaga gerbang berteriak lantang, memberitahukan putra mahkota yang habis pulang dari berperang. Bendera kerajaan berkibar dengan penuh kebanggaan dalam genggaman para prajurit. Ichigo memimpin dengan gagah di atas kuda berwarna hitam, jirah besi berkilat diterpa cahaya matahari.

Mereka menyingkir, memberikan kuda yang membawa seorang putra mahkota. Isshin tersenyum, melihat putranya selamat tanpa terluka. Hazel menyorot terang, dihampiri ayahnya yang masih diam di tempat.

"Panglima Ichigo Kurosaki memberikan hormat," Isshin memberikan jawaban dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Lapor, daerah Rukongai berhasil diamankan." Suara tegas memberitahukan keadaan.

"Kalian berdua membuatku senang, beristirahatlah sekarang." Isshin tersenyum, Rukia bernapas lega karenanya. Dari arah belakang Uryuu mendekat, memberi hormat kepada Isshin di belakang Ichigo. "Ryuuken, Anda pasti bangga memiliki anak seperti mereka berdua." Puji Isshin tulus. Semua juga tahu talenta Uryuu Ishida dalam berperang dan menyusun strategi.

'Berdua?' Sang putra mahkota membatin. Hazel melirik orang di sampingnya, didapati seraut wajah mungil dengan bibir berwarna merah. 'Perempuan?' Kembali pemuda ini membatin.

"Baiklah, tetap waspada, silahkan bubar." Mereka merunduk serentak, Isshin memasuki dalam istana didamping penasehat kerajaan.

"Diam di tempatmu, Rukia Ishida." Gadis ini menggigit bibir, mendengar suara dingin kakaknya dari arah belakang. Ichigo sudah berdiri begitupun Rukia yang hendak melangkah. Alis yang selalu menaut terangkat ke atas, mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari rekannya itu. 'Rukia? Gadis inikah?' Ichigo membatin.

Rukia memutar tubuh, menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Uryuu mendekat, berhenti satu langkah di hadapan adiknya. "Apa kauterluka?" Mata lemon mengerjap, menatap wajah sang kakak yang meniliknya khawatir.

"Tidak, Uryuu-nii." Jawab Rukia masih sedikit takut.

Putra mahkota merasa diabaikan, ia berdehem akannya. " Panglima Uryuu, cepat buat laporan." Pemuda yang bersangkutan mengerjap, sedikit tak enak melupakan keberadaan pangeran mereka. Rukia melirik Ichigo, didapati hazel juga menatapnya.

"Rukia, habis ini istirahatlah, Nii akan membuat laporan dulu." Rukia mengangguk paham, tak ingin membantah. Uryuu menjauh, adiknya mulai merasa canggung ditinggalkan seperti ini. Rukia sudah mendengar kalau pemuda ini sahabat kakaknya tapi, ia tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Ichigo.

Hembusan angin memainkan anak rambut yang membelah wajah, membuat pandangan Rukia terganggu. Rasa hangat menyentuh pipi, mata biru menatap ke depan dengan terkejut. Di dapati sang putra mahkota begitu dekat dengan dirinya, menyelitkan anak rambut ke telinga. Bibir terbuka melihat hazel yang bersinar terang, sedikit keluh melihat keteduhannya.

"P-pangeran." Bisik Rukia tak nyaman, apalagi ini di halaman istana. Ichigo hanya terdiam memandang mata yang memerhatikan rupanya. Kata-kata menghilang begitu saja saat Ichigo melihat Rukia terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diterka.

 **Traakkk**

Rukia mengedip mendengar suara itu, diikuti arah bunyi barusan. Sebuah pedang tergelatak, sedikit memperlihatkan bilah hitamnya dari sarung yang merenggang. Tangan meraih benda itu, seketika Rukia merasakan keanehan terhadap tubuhnya begitu menyentuhnya. Entah kenapa perasaan abstrak merayapi hati, membuat ia memandangi pedang itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Lagi sang putra mahkota dibuat terdiam, melihat Rukia memandangi zangetsu sedimikian rupa. "Ada apa?" Ichigo menyerukan pemikirannya. Bibir mungil sedikit gemetar, hembusan angin membuat mata terasa perih, melengkapi rasa yang menghampiri Rukia.

Permata itu hampir menetes begitu menatap wajah asing yang menumpuk di wajah Ichigo. Zangetsu diremat begitu keras ketika pemandangan aneh memenuhi indera penglihatan. Rukia mematung di tempat, bibir gemetar hebat disertai wajah pias menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Suara-suara aneh mulai memenuhi indera pendengaran, dunia seakan berputar. Kepala Rukia berdenyut sakit.

Ichigo terhenyak, mendapati kelakuan aneh Rukia. Jemari kokoh yang sering membantai para iblis terkulai, mendapati mata itu digenangi cairan bening memandang dirinya. "Rukia?!" Sang pemilik nama memutuskan pandangannya. Menundukkan wajah, sedikit ling-lung mendapati rasa berat di pelupuk mata. Jemari menyapu ujung mata, dengan segera ia menyerahkan pedang kepada sang pemilik.

"Hormat, Pangeran." Seorang lelaki bersurai merah dikuncir tinggi mendekat, ia tak menyangka jika Ichigo yang diajak bicara oleh Rukia. Harusnya dia sudah menduga begitu melihat surai menyala itu.

"Diterima, bangunlah." Perintah Ichigo kalem. Tangan kokoh meraih pedangnya kembali, membuat Rukia memejamkan mata merasakan reiatsu aneh merayapi ujung jarinya kembali. Ingin Ichigo menayakan keadaan gadis ini, akan tetapi, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Hati tertahan begitu melihat bibir mungil gemetar dengan wajah yang memerah beserta mata itu.

"Kami undur diri, Pangeran." Bisik Rukia berusaha tak terdengar aneh. Hazel menatap berat punggung mungil yang menjauh itu, entah kenapa kakinya hendak melangkah untuk menghentikan jarak yang semakin jauh ini. Ichigo membalikkan tubuh, dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, ada apa dengannya batin putra mahkota gusar.

Ichigo memandangi zangetsu yang terasa dingin, dibuka sarung untuk melihatnya. Alis menaut tajam, melihat pedangnya dalam mode bankai. Apa-apaan ini? Batin sang empunya aneh. Ichigo tak pernah lupa mengembalikan zangetsu dalam mode katana, karena reiatsu pedangnya berbahaya bagi seseorang.

"D-dia…" Ichigo tercekat, selama ini tak ada yang bisa menyentuh zangetsu, minus Isshin Shiba yang memiliki kekuatan besar itu. Jangankan dalam keadaan bankai, dalam bentuk katana pun orang lain bisa gemetar merasakan reiatsu zangetsu. Pedangnya tak pernah cocok dengan orang lain, dan itu berlaku untuk keluarganya yang memiliki reiatsu termirip dengan Ichigo sekalipun.

 _"Hanya dilima kehidupan…"_

Spontan Ichigo membalikkan tubuh mendengar bisikan dari arah belakang. Mata mengitari ruang lingkup istana, yang di dapati hanya banyangan tubuh mungil yang menghilang di balik tembok.

Ryuuken terdiam memandangi langit biru di beranda istana, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, begitu banyak hal-hal menumpuk yang belum terselesaikan. Pikiran dihampiri putrinya, Rukia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gadis. Tak luput begitu banyak ada surat undungan untuk anaknya itu dari para bangsawan.

 _"Ketika keadilan muncul saatnya untuk menberikan penilaian akan situasi, sebuah keputusan akan pergi dengan cara Anda. Meluruskan yang salah, mendapatkan apa yang pantas…"_

Ryuuken menelan ludah kering, perkataan itu begitu ia ingat saat kedua tangannya mengambil Rukia kedalam gendongan untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu hujan lebat disertai petir, seorang wanita tua berpakaian serba putih mengatakan hal itu sambal melihat Rukia kecil yang menangis.

Sampai sekarang pria ini masih sulit mencerna maksud dari ucapan itu. Ryuuken tak pernah menutup mata meski mencoba mengabaikan keanehan yang terjadi disekitar putrinya selama ini. Puncak keanehan ketika bulan kemarin, segerombolan pertapa melewati mansion Ishida meminta sedekah. Dan mereka menatap putrinya dengan pandangan takjub.

Saat itu Rukia yang membagikan makanan langsung, dengan wajah senang putrinya melayani orang yang dianggap suci itu. Mereka memandangi Rukia dengan memuja, perasaan bahagian begitu terlihat di wajah yang ditumbuhi jenggot lebat itu. Mereka melupakan hidangan yang diberikan, beberapa mata mengalirkan air mata dengan senyum bahagia.

Di sanalah Ryuuken merasa putrinya berbeda, ada sesuatu dalam diri Rukia. Bahkan para pertapa itu mengatupkan kedua tangan di hadapan Rukia, membuat gadis belia tersebut memandang bingung.

"Dewi…" Ryuuken berbisik, mengingat perkataan para pertapa yang memandangi putrinya bulan lalu. Mata terpejam, bayangan pertumbuhan Rukia dari kecil hingga sekarang memenuhi pelupuk mata Ryuuken. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Dewa?" Ratap penasehat ini gusar.

"Ryuuken?" Pria ini terkejut mendengar suara rajanya, dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuh dan berdiri menyamping. Di lihat Isshin menghampiri dengan alis terangkat, baru kali ini ia melihat penasehatnya dengan tatapan menerawang jauh. Ryuuken tak pernah meperlihatkan perasaan pribadinya atau ekspresi yang berlebihan, pria ini selalu tenang dalam bersikap.

"Yang Mulia, ada yang Anda perlukan?" Tanya Ryuuken hormat.

"Tidak." Jeda sebentar. "Aku tak mengira kau mempunyai seorang gadis, Ryuuken." Selama ini Ryuuken memang tak pernah membicarakan putrinya itu kepada sang raja. Isshin juga tak pernah mau menyinggung hal yang tak pernah penasehatnya bicarakan.

"Sejujurnya saya tak ingin dia menjadi gadis, mengingat cepat atau lambat ia akan dibawa oleh orang lain." Bisa dilihat segurat kesedihan di wajah Ryuuken, membuat Isshin tersenyum maklum.

"Anda begitu menyayanginya…" Isshin memberikan pernyataan dalam ucapannya.

"Dia cahaya dalam hidup kami …" Ryuuken mengutarakan perasaannya untuk pertama kali bagi putri semata wayannya itu. Isshin mengetahui malapetaka datang bersamaan keajaiban dalam hidup penasehatnya ini. Di hari kematian sang istri di sana pula kedatangan sang putri.

"Harus kuakui, Ichigo juga sebuah cahaya dalam kehidupan kami." Ryuuken terdiam melihat Isshin menatap langit dengan sendu setelahnya. "Namun, Putraku itu juga menanggung kemalangan dalam hidupnya, Anda pasti sudah tahu kabar itu…" Isshin melirik Ryuuken dengan tersenyum pahit. Penasehat ini tahu bahwa kelahiran Ichigo dalam garis yang sulit. Terlebih ada pertentangan dengan bangsawan Shiba, akibat itu Ichigo harus menyandang nama Kurosaki untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang putraku berumur enam belah tahun, bulan depan ia akan berumur tujuh belas tahun." Isshin harus menentukan pewaris bagi kerajaan ini. "Jujur aku masih menunggu keajaiban datang bersama Yang Mulia Kuchiki Byakuya dan Ratu Hisana Kuchiki." Harapan begitu digantung Isshin selama bertahun-tahun menanti kabar kedatangan raja Byakuya.

"Yang Mulia, meski demikian, kerajaan ini meminta penerus tahtanya. Semua juga mengetahu Yang Mulia Kuchiki mengeluarkan titah untuk menjadikan anak Anda sebagai pewarisnya." Ryuuken menjelaskan untuk menguatkan keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Isshin nanti.

"Hormat, Ayahanda." Isshin membalikkan tubuh mendengar suara Ichigo di arah belakang.

"Ada apa, Putra mahkota?" Isshin bertanya melihat hazel terlihat gusar.

"Sore nanti saya akan pergi ke luar istana sebentar." Ichigo meminta izin.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah." Ichigo memberikan jawaban. Perlahan Ichigo menjauh dari dua pria itu, kembali Ichigo ke bilik kamarnya. Jangan ditanya luas area pribadi putra mahkota ini, orang yang pertama kali datang dipastikan tersesat jika tak dipandu.

Para pelayan membungkuk hormat begitu ia memasuki area kamarnya. Hazel bisa melihat pakaian sutra sudah tersedia, sekarang Ichigo harus membersihkan tubuh dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya dalam air hangat. Ichigo melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu, memasuki kolam air yang berisikan kelopak bunga.

"Kenapa dia?" Gumam Ichigo memejamkan mata, pikiran dipenuhi seraut wajah mungil yang meringis pedih kepadanya. Ini begitu menganggu, kedua tangan terkepal, merasakan keanehan yang begitu mengusik dirinya. Selama ini Ichigo menyadari, ada bagian yang kosong di sudut hatinya. Jalan satu-satunya yang dipilih adalah bertarung, agar tak larut dalam kekosongannya.

Ichigo masih merasa gusar, air hangat tak menjernihkan pemikiran juga. Tangan mengambil pakaian yang sudah dipersiapkan, ia akan segera ke luar istana. Para pelayan menunduk, meski bola mata itu mencuri pandang akan wajah rupawan yang melewati mereka.

"Tidak sopan, berani sekali kalian mengangkat wajah untuk hal itu." Suara sarat akan sindiran, ketua pelayan putra mahkota memperingatkan kelancangan para bawahannya. Mereka para wanita dan gadis menunduk dalam, malu akan perbuatan mereka barusan.

Wajah menatap lurus, para prajurit menunduk sepanjang jalan Ichigo melewati jalan istana. Sebelum pergi ia harus menemui Uryuu dulu, jika tidak pengawalnya itu akan memacu kuda untuk mencarinya dipenjuru kerajaan soul society. Sesampainya, mata hazel memutari rungan kerja, tak didapati Ishida Uryuu berada di sana.

"Ke mana panglima Uryuu Ishida?" Seorang prajurit menghampiri, membungkuk hormat dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hormat Pangeran, Panglima Ishida baru saja meninggalkan ruangan begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Prajurit memberitahukan prihal kepergian Uryuu.

"Baik, kauboleh pergi." Ichigo terdiam, ia berpikir sesaat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Ichigo menaiki kuda yang selalu tersedia untuknya, sekarang ia harus ke mansion bangsawan Ishida. Meski masih dalam ruang lingkup kerajaan soul society, jarak dari masion Ichigo lumayan untuk mengenakan kendaraan menuju mansion Ishida.

Pandangan lurus ke depan, itu sudah menjadi keharusan bagi Ichigo. Dalam situasi apapun telinga dan mata menjadi peka dua kali lipat, karena serangan bisa mengintainya dari berbagai arah. Tidak pernah ia melengahkan diri, minus saat tertidur.

Mansion Ishida masih sama, membuat segaris senyum di raut sang putra mahkota. Para pelayan yang mendapat Ichigo ada dikediaman Ishida segera memberi hormat dan melapor. Sebuah pondok kecil dengan kolam ikan koi menarik mata ini, membuat kaki menghampiri untuk melihat keindahan sederhana itu.

Semilir angin mengoyangkan rambut jingga bak matahari tenggelam itu, Ichigo memejamkan mata tanpa disadari.

 _"Tujuanku hilang…"  
"Jalan ini sepi…"  
"Datang dan bawalah aku pergi…"  
"Hanya itu pintaku…"  
"Di mana cahaya...matahariku…"_

Alis menungkik tajam, mendengar sayup-sayup suara dengan petikan suara musik. Iringan itu membuat seluruh indera merespon, kaki perlahan beranjak, mengikuti naluri. Jantung mulai meronta karena rasa abstrak yang kembali meranyapi disekujur tubuh.

Kaki tak pernah lelah, diputari ruang lingkup mansion Ishida sepanjang jalan. Bagaikan orang yang akan ditinggalkan, begitu pula Ichigo berlari sampai akan terjatuh.

 _"Beri aku cahayamu… "  
"Gelap ini menutupi hatiku…"  
"Beri aku sumpah dan janji…"  
"Hati tak pernah tenang … beri petunjukmu…" _

Terhenti, Ichigo sedikit tersegal, mendapati seorang gadis di pondok yang penuh ukiran. Pakaian putih begitu membuatnya indah dengan rambut terurai sebagian. Hiasan rambut melambai pelan mengikuti kepala yang bergerak.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo mendekat, napasnya sudah stabil namun, detak jantungnya mulai meronta aneh. Putra mahkota mengenali gadis ini, dia si Rukia, putri bangsawan Ishida. Pusat dunia sekarang menjadi milik gadis itu, seluruh gerakkan yang dibuatnya membuat Ichigo menatap lekat.

 _"Kau selalu berdetak dalam jantungku…"  
"Aku selalu menyebutmu…"  
"Angin membawa isyarat… bahwa engkau akan datang…"  
"Kau hidupku…" _

Untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak kematian sang ibu hati putra mahkota merasa diremas melihat wajah yang mengharap penuh itu. 'Apa yang kautunggu?' Suara itu hanya menggema disudut hati Ichigo.

 _"Ke mana kau pergi… di sana aku…"  
"Aku bagian dirimu…"  
"Kau–" _

Suara alunan terhenti, mata sebiru gunung terbuka, ia bisa merasakan sebuah reiatsu. Rukia lengah karena terhanyut dalam iringan lagunya. Jemari terdiam di atas senar yang hendak dipetik, bibir mungil terbuka begitu mengalihkan mata kepada tamu tak diundang.

"Pangeran!?" Tubuh mungil segera berdiri, sedikit menjinjing pakaiannya. Beberapa anak tangga dituruni, menimbulkan suara gemercing gelang kaki yang dikenakan Rukia. "Hormat diberikan, semoga Pangeran panjang umur." Kepala yang dihiasi manik-manik cantik menunduk, membuat Ichigo terdiam, bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"Iya…" Jawab Ichigo sedikit kaku. Jujur Rukia tidak ingin bersitatap dengan orang ini, mengingat kelakuan anehnya tadi di hadapan sang putra mahkota. Rukia masih menunduk, sedikit pun tak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanpa sadar kepala Rukia terangkat, ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali saat maniknya bersinggungan dengan sang hazel.

"Tentu Pangeran, Anda tak perlu meminta izin akan hal itu…" Entah kenapa Rukia sedikit gelisah, reiatsu hangat Ichigo membuatnya tak nyaman. Jemari Rukia mulai terasa dingin, dia bisa merasakan jika hazel itu menghujam kepadaanya.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Ichigo ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Maksudnya?" Kali ini Rukia menatap lekat hazel yang masih berpusat kepadanya. Rukia bingung akan maksud Ichigo.

"Apa Anda terluka?" Tanya Ichigo melihat kebingungan Rukia.

"Saya baik Pangeran, tidak terluka sedikit pun." Jawab Rukia tegas, menyakinkan Ichigo akan hal itu.

Mendengar hal demikian kembali Ichigo menatap lekat, membuat Rukia berjengit melihat alis si putra mahkota menaut tajam. Rukia sedikit gelisah, apa dia melakukan kesalahan atas jawabannya itu. Berbeda dengan Rukia, Ichigo malah semakin bingung serta mengamati sekujur tubuh putri bangsawan Ishida ini.

Ichigo tahu itu perbuatan yang tak sopan namun, dia menepis peraturan yang diajarkan kepadanya dulu. Mengingat gadis di hadapannya mengusik dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia tak apa-apa memegang zangetsu dalam mode bankai itu, sungguhkah gadis ini tak berbohong kepadanya? Batin Ichigo bertanya.

'Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Bagaiamana bisa dia baik-baik saja? Yang aku tahu, reiatsu Ishida bahkan lebih besar daripada adiknya ini, jadi tak mungkin ia memiliki reiatsu melampaui diriku? Apa zangetsu…'

"Pangeran…" Ichigo mengerjap mendengar suara Rukia. Membuat ia kembali memerhatikan wajah mungil yang menatapnya khawatir. Rukia sedikit prihatin melihat alis Ichigo menaut dalam, dengan menatap penuh kebingungan.

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin…' Ichigo meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati begitu melirik Rukia kembali.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan, begitu merasakan reiatsu yang dikenalinya. Bisa ia lihat Uryuu mengambil langkah tergesah ke arahnya. "Hormat, Pangeran." Ichigo mengangguk sebagai tanda penerimaan akan kelakuan pengawal pribadinya.

"Apa yang membuat Pangeran datang?" Uryuu bertanya sigap, waspada jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberitahukan akan ke luar, jadi jangan mencariku atau mengawalku." Uryuu terdiam, bisa Ichigo lihat pengawal pribadinya ini tak setuju akan keputusannya. Bagi Ishida ini, Ichigo adalah pioritas utamanya. "Ini perintah." Mutlak, tak ingin dibantah.

Uryuu menghela napas, percuma melawan sifat keras kepala Ichigo saat ini. "Jika Pangeran tak kembali petang nanti, saya akan mencari Anda." Ichigo menyeringai, melihat sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki pengawal pribadinya.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan, didapati Rukia menilik wajahnya. Ingin ia bertanya, apa gerangan yang membuat permata indah itu terlihat menahan kepedihan. Lidah Ichigo terasa keluh, kembali ia hanya bisa terdiam, menjadikan kebisuan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Jemari mungil yang dihiasi permata perlahan terangkat, tak disadari sang pemilik, seakan bagian tubuhnya itu memiliki kuasa sendiri.

Rukia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bibirnya bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Uryuu terkejut, sangking kagetnya dia hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Rukia. Selama mengenal sang adik, tak pernah Rukia bertindak demikian kepada seseorang, apalagi melihat tampang bingung dan anehnya itu. Rukia seperti menahan sesuatu yang hendak meluap.

"Ishida Rukia." Jemari terhenti beberapa inci di muka, sedikit lagi Rukia akan menyentuh wajah putra mahkota. Ichigo merasa aneh akan dirinya, jemari yang mengambang di udara itu membuat hatinya sedikit kecewa. Apa yang ia inginkan? Apa yang harus dikecewakan? Ichigo bertanya gusar dengan dirinya.

"Uryuu, pergilah." Alis hitam mengadu tajam, bingung akan perintah barusan. Mata hazel yang menyorot tajam, tak ingin diganggu. "Adikmu hanya ingin mengambil daun ini," Ichigo membuka telapak tangan, didapati sebuah daun kering. "Temui Yang Mulia serta berikan laporannya." Uryuu mengedip, mengangguk pelan akannya.

"Baik, Pangeran." Kaki mundur beberapa langkah, Uryuu baru membalikkan badan setelahnya.

Rukia menelan ludah kering, sekarang gadis ini dilema. Bingung, tadi Ichigo tahu maksudnya, kan? Tapi tadi pangeran ini mencarikan alasan untuknya. Rukia sudah tahu pasti bahwa kakaknya tidak suka akan kelakuannya tadi, itu perbuatan yang lancang. Ichigo tersenyum kecil, melihat ketakutan di wajah mungil Rukia menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Maafkan saya, Pangeran." Alis Ichigo terangkat, entah kenapa ia ingin bermain sebentar.

"Atas apa?" Mendengar hal demikian membuat Rukia keluh, apa yang harus dia katakan. Haruskah dia mengaku ingin menyentuh wajah putra mahkota ini? Tidak, itu sangat tidak sopan dan memalukan.

"Pangeran?" Suara itu memutuskan pandangan hazel yang mengamati wajah porselin. Ichigo mengalihkan kepala, bisa di lihat Ryuuken baru kembali dari kerajaan, terbukti sebuah pedang masih bertengger di samping pinggangnya.

"Paman?!" Ichigo bergerak menghampiri, tangan Ryuuken mengelus kepala putra mahkota yang memberikan hormat. Tidak peduli siapapun itu, sudah sebuah keharusan meminta kasih dengan kepala menunduk kepada yang lebih tua dalam kerajaan soul society.

"Bukannya, Pangeran hendak ke luar?" Tanya Ryuuken dengan nada tenang. Ichigo terdiam, mendapati dirinya tertahan di sini oleh sesuatu.

"Saya mampir hendak menemui panglima Uryuu, dan bertemu Putri Anda..." Kembali hazel melirik, membuat Rukia mengalihkan mata. Ryuuken terdiam, sedikit menaikkan alis melihat kelakuan anak muda di hadapannya. "Baiklah, saya undur diri, Paman." Ichigo pamit, ia pergi setelah menerima anggukkan dari Ryuuken.

"Kenapa terdiam?" Rukia mengerjap, tanpa sadar ia melirikkan mata untuk mengiringi langkah Ichigo yang menjauh. Rukia menggeleng, bibir tersenyum kecil, kaki sedikit berlari menghampiri sang ayah.

Ryuuken terdiam, sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Rukia. "Tidak Ayah, saya hanya merindukan Ayah." Tangan mungil memeluk tubuh ayahnya, membuat Ryuuken mengelus surai hitam anaknya sayang. Rukia memejamkan mata, sudah lama ia tak bermanja seperti ini kepada ayahnya. Terkadang sifat kekanakannya akan muncul saat Ryuuken dan Uryuu sibuk dengan urusan istanah. Dan inilah hasilnya saat mereka bertemu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mansion Ishida beriringan, para pelayan tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Rukia. Tentu Ryuuken dengan tatapan dinginnya selalu menyertai.

Matahari mulai meninggalkan singgasananya, Rukia masih di dalam ruangan kerjanya dengan setumpuk dokumen pemerintahan. Dari arah pintu bayangan seseorang menghampiri. "Putri, ada seorang tamu yang ingin menemui Anda." Tangan berhenti menari di atas kertas putih.

"Persilahkan masuk." Rukia beranjak, menunda pekerjaannya sementara. Pintu terbuka, membuat gadis belia ini terdiam. "Guru Rangiku?" Senyum mengembang, Rukia menghampiri dengan perasaan tak sabar kepada wanita jelita itu. "Apa yang membawa Anda kemari?" Rukia meminta kasih, didapati jemari Rangiku mengelus kepalanya.

"Tentu saja karena dirimu, sayang..." Rangiku tersenyum dengan mata mengedip, membuat Rukia tersenyum senang. "... Dan Putra mahkota." Senyum perlahan terhenti, membuat Rukia mengerut bingung akan jawaban akhir dari guru tarinya ini.

"Putra mahkota?" Beo Rukia penasaran.

"Ya Tuhan, Putri bangsawan macam apa ini?" Rangiku menggeleng kecil dengan raut geli. "Beberapa hari ke depan akan dilaksanakan pemujaan serta perayaan untuk menyambut masa kedewasaan Putra Mahkota, sayang. Karena itu aku dipanggil ke istana untuk memeriahkannya." Rangiku sudah diberi kabar beberapa hari dari pihak istanah, membuatnya berangkat lebih awal, mengingat jarak kediamannya membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai ke sini.

"Ah, saya lupa karena sibuk, guru Rangiku." Rukia meringis, mereka bersua setelah lama tak bertemu. Membuat iringan tawa menggema di mansion putri Ishida.

***:::00:::***

Seminggu berlalu, hiasa perayaan mulai bermunculan. Lagi beberpa hari Putra mahkota akan melakukan rituwal kedewasaanya. Seluruh sudut istanah diperketat, para panglima bersiap ditugasnya masing-masing. Selain serangan dari iblis, manusia pun bisa menjadi kandidat paling menyeramkan untuk membuat kerusakan.

Para wakil kapten wanita berkumpul, mengatur para wanita dan bangsawan istana agar tetap aman dari bahaya. Di sinilah Rukia, dengan pakaian hitam menggunakan jirah besi yang dipadu dari kulit. Sebuah pedang terselit di pinggang, mata memerhatikan dengan awas.

"Haa, ya ampun, aku juga ingin menari seperti mereka..." Seorang gadis bercepol satu menompang dagu, Rukia mengenalnya dengan sebutan Momo. Senyu kecil muncul, melihat Hinamori dengan ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Yang benar, Anda ingin bersantai dengan Panglima Hitsugaya, kan?" Hinamori mengedip, terkejut akan ucapan barusan. "Aku mengetahuinya, saat kalian ekhm..." Rukia mengalihkan pandang, membuat Hinamori memerah sempurna.

"Ssttt, darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Spontan Hinamori berdiri, melotot ke arah Rukia yang menahan geli. Suara keributan sedikit mengusik mereka, dengan segera dua wakil panglima itu menghadap.

"Ada apa ini?" Hinamori bertanya kepada para pendeta wanita yang begitu cemas. Mereka saling melirik, dengan perasaan takut.

"Wakil Panglima, bunga ini diharuskan ada dipemujaan ritual Putra Mahkota..." Rukia melihat keranjang yang berisikan bunga putih, begitu cantik benda itu dimatanya. "Tapi, para pelayan lupa untuk memasukkan ke dalam kereta. Rombongan sudah berangkat semenjak tadi." Bagi mereka hal demikian sangat sakral, pemujaan tak sempurna tanpa hal ini.

"Ishida-san, bagaimana ini? Semua Panglima dan para prajurit sudah bertugas di pos masing-masing " Hinamori gusar, dia tahu benar makna pemujaan saat ini untuk putra mahkota mereka.

"Hinamori, Anda tetap di sini, kita tak mungkin membiarkan tempat ini kosong dari penjagaan." Asumsi diajukan, membuat kekasih Hitsugaya Toshiro ini cemas.

"Tapi Ishida-san, jalan menuju ke tempat pemujaan itu sering dihinggapi para iblis, bagaimana mungkin Anda pergi sendirian." Sekarang wakil panglima ini begitu khawatir akan sang putra mahkota dan wakil panglima divisi tiga belas.

"Kita seorang wakil panglima, Momo." Senyum kecil membuat Hinamori terdiam, bisa di lihat bola mata Rukia memancarkan keteguhan, sarat akan keberanian. Hal demikian membuat Hinamori menggeleng kecil, ia tersenyum mengingat siapa jati diri mereka. Yah, mereka seorang petarung, ksatria.

Para pendeta menatap khawatir, Rukia menaiki kudanya dengan keranjang yang sudah dibungkus oleh sebuah kain merah. Derap kuda semakin mengecil, seiring kepergian Rukia akan tugasnya.

Kuda putih memacu dengan cepat, hewan ini ia dapatkan setelah menjinakkannya. Mata besar menatap tajam ke depan, seakan tak menerima ada halangan yang menghadang jalannya. Menempuh jarak ini cukup memakan waktu, jika kuda yang digunakan tak memiliki stamina yang bagus, dipastikan sore hari baru akan sampai.

Sebuah kuil perlahan terlihat, membuat Rukia semakin memacu kuda. Pemujaan akan dilakukan sebentar lagi, melihat posisi matahari yang semakin meninggi. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi..." Rukia melirik sang matahari, seakan meminta untuk menunggunya.

Tangan mungil menarik kekang kuda, Rukia menghentikan hewan itu melihat beberapa anak tangga di muka pintu. Segera dituruni kudanya, tangan membawa bungkusan kain yang selalu ia jaga sepanjang jalan. Kaki yang beralaskan sepatu kulit menaiki tangga, menoleh kiri dan kanan melihat kesunyian di sini.

Rukia masuk, memutari bangunan terbuka ini, merasa aneh melihat tak ada orang satu pun. "Di mana mereka?" Bisik Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah benda besar menjulang tinggi, butuh seratus lebih anak tangga untuk menjumpainya. Kepala Rukia mendongak, melihat sebuah simbol terpahat begitu besar di ujung atas sana.

Rukia mengerjap, bibirnya terbuka, keluh melihat hal ini untuk pertama kalinya. Simbol dewa matahari—Soleil, begitu mereka menyebutnya dalam istana soul society. Alis Rukia menaut, melihat takjub hal itu dengan tangan menenteng kain tersebut. Di sebelah kanan terpahat rubah berekor sembilan yang berukuran lebih kecil, chiri khas dar Soleil. Makhluk yang konon tercipta dari bagian Dewa matahari.

Seakan tersugesti, mata Rukia tak bisa berpaling. Suatu hal memenuhi rongga matanya, melihat sebuah bayangan yang perlahan membesar dari balik sang dewa matahari. Kepala Rukia semakin mendongak ke atas, melihat bayangan itu semakin menjulang tinggi dan membentuk sebuah pola.

Tanpa terasa Rukia menarik senyum, melihat bayangan itu memperlihatkan pola utuhnya. Sebuah bayangan dengan empat tangan menaungi diri Rukia, terus membesar melindungi sang gadis dari sengatan cahaya matahari. Perasaan hangat bersarang di dalam hati, menjalar begitu cepat diseluruh tubuhnya.

Bola mata memanas, air mata mengalir dengan senyum penuh kerinduan. Rukia merasa dirinya penuh, begitu penuh dengan kehangat abstrak yang membuat dirinya melupakan dunia. Ke empat tangan itu memegang senjata, sebuah pola bundaran mengelilingi dari pinggang kiri melengkur di atas kepala, berhenti sampai ke sisi kanan. Wujud dari sebuah bayangan tersebut begitu bercahaya di mata Rukia, membuat kakinya terangkat untuk memulai suatu hal.

Bungkusan kain itu terjatuh ke lantai yang berukiran matahari hitam. Kaki melangkah dengan pandangan terpusat ke depan, berhenti di tengah. Rukia memutar jemarinya, bersiap untuk menari. Gerakkan tubuh begitu teratur, wajah itu dipenuhi rasa senang dengan memuja. Di setiap langkah kaki menciptakan hentakan yang pas, mata itu melirik ke sana kemari seolah sedang mencuri pandang.

Rukia asyik dengan dunianya, waktu seakan terhenti antara ia dan suatu hal. Sulit dijabarkan, seakan ia memang harus melakukan hal ini. Daun maple berguguran, bagaikan menaburi penari yang terlihat begitu riang itu. Angin berhembus, membuat pepohonan di sekitar kuil seakan ikut menari.

Gerakkan tubuh memutari simbol matahari di lantai, Rukia begitu asyik dengan tariannya. Tanpa menyadari, di setiap sentuhan kakinya terhadap cabang ukiran cahaya matahari hitam di lantai itu mengalami perubahan. Perlahan ukiran cahaya itu memutih, hampir merayapi inti dari sang matahari.

Rukia menyelesaikan putarannya, ia menghentak di tengah simbol matahari yang sedikit lagi memutih sempurna. Jemari itu terangkat ke atas, dengan kaki yang masih bergerak lincah di tempat. Sampai akhirnya bahu Rukia naik turun dengan tangan kanan ke atas, menyerupai ular yang akan mematuk mangsa. Begitu Indah, tarian itu selesai dengan sempurna.

Napas terengah, seakan ia menghabiskan begitu banyak reiatsu untuk hal ini. Tapi entah kenapa, bukan raut kelelahan yang tergambar. Rukia begitu menyimpul senyum, kebahagian ini tak bisa dibendung. Perlahan mata itu terbuka, melirik simbol dewa matahari yang terpahat megah.

Rukia mulai menyadari, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya. Hal itu begitu mengalir deras di setiap pembulu darahnya.

"Siapa?" Rukia Ishida tersentak, ia memutar keras ke asal suara. Di dapati seorang pria berkulit gelap, dengan sebuah tongkat, dan gadis ini langsung mengetahui jika pendeta itu buta.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan sesuatu." Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. "Tapi, sepertinya bukan di sini..." ujar Rukia pelan dengan nada keraguan.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Tempat ini selalu menjadi pendamai bagi jiwa pendosa." Rukia terdiam, mendengar petuah yang memang benar adanya, buktinya ia juga merasakannya sekarang. "Apa yang ingin dihantarkan?" Tanya pria ini.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk Pangeran Mahkota Soul Society, untuk pemujaanya." Rukia sedikit tersentak, fakta bahwa ia mengulur waktunya yang terus bergulir untuk sang pangeran.

"Ah, mereka ada di sisi kiri kuil ini, pemujaan dilakukan terhadap Sang _Mesyats_ terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Anda bisa langsung ke sana, menaiki anak tangga ini, lalu memanjat tembok pembatas itu." Pendeta menerangkan secara rinci, Rukia mengangguk kecil sebagai rasa pahamnya.

"Sebaiknya Anda memutari jalan itu..." Rukia mengikuti arah telunjuk. "Hal demikian bisa menyingkat waktu, pemuja Ashura lebih suka menggunakan jalan tersebut untuk ke sana." Rukia mengerut, mendengar nama asing menghampiri telinganya.

"Ashura?" Lidah bergerak mengulang nama tersebut, kata itu seakan menggelitik hati Rukia. Rasa penasaran begitu menguasai diri gadis ini.

"Ya, avatar dari Dewa Soleil, Ashura Sang pengendali angin." Angin berhembus, membuat jantung Rukia memukul keras. Seiring hembusan yang menenangkan seakan ada sebuah tabir yang tersingkap dalam pikirannya. Hal menakjubkan seakan terbentang secara perlahan.

Kepala menunduk, Rukia mengambil bungkusan kain yang terlupakan. "Terima Kasih, sudah memberikan pengetahuan kepadaku." Rukia mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, membuat pendeta itu tersenyum. "Terima Kasih... " Begitu mendapat anggukkan kepala, kembali ia menuruni anak tangga, segera menuju ke tempat putra mahkota.

"Mata ini memang buta, tapi hatiku mengenalimu..." Pendeta bernama Tousen Kaname melihat simbol di lantai yang sudah memutih sempurna setelah kepergian Rukia. Senyum kebahagian begitu menguasai rupanya.

Matahari semakin beranjak naik, di sisi lain Ichigo sudah bersimpuh di depan simbol sang bulan yang menjulang tinggi. Ritual dilakukan di tengah lantai, Putra mahkota menggunakan sehelai kain melingkari kepalanya. Pakaian serba putih membungkus tubuh tegap tersebut. Kembali Ichigo menatap simbol yang berjarak satu meter darinya, sang bulan tak sendiri, di sampingnya ada sebuah patung ular yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Ichigo tahu mereka berdesa-desu di belakangnya. Lupa membawa syarat pemujaan saat kedewasaan berarti tanda tak baik bagi seseorang. Tapi apa pedulinya, bagi Ichigo itu bukan hal yang harus ditakuti atau dirisaukan. Baginya, ketulusan itulah yang penting.

"Ayo... taburkan bunga pertama di atasnya..." Seorang pelayan maju, di tanganya berisikan sebuah keranjang disertai bunga berwarna merah. Benda itu disodorkan ke depan Ichigo, membuat Putra mahkota memulai pemujaannya.

Hal demikian terus dilakukan sampai bunga keenam ditaburkan, sang pendeta mengerutkan alis dalam begitu Ichigo mengatupkan mata sangat lama. Di hampiri seorang pelayan wanita, "Di mana bunga ketujuhnya?" Tanya sang pendeta yang mendapatkan kejanggalan.

Para pelayan saling melirik, takut untuk memberitahukan kenyataan. Hal demikian membuat pendeta itu tak tenang, sedikit terjadi keributan di belakang sana. Ichigo masih fokus dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangan itu mengatup di depan dada.

 _"Aku memujamu, dengan segenap jiwa. Engkau disebut Sang Mesyats, Avatarmu sang pengendali petir. Jangan timpahkan kemalangan dan bencana terhadap dunia, jika ada kemurkaan, maka diriku yang akan menanggungnya. Maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan diriku memujamu."_

Batin Ichigo mengiba, entah kenapa semenjak ia memejamkan mata pikiranya dipenuhi simbol ini. Perlahan mata terbuka, hal pertama yang dijumpai adalah Sang Mesyats. Ichigo mengerjap, sedikit merasa aneh dengan penglihatannya.

Sebuah bayangan perlahan tampak di belakang simbol bulan, membuat Ichigo menajamkan penglihatannya. Bibir terbuka, perasaan aneh merayapi jantungnya. Mata ini bisa melihat jelas sebuah bayangan yang menari begitu Indah. Wajah kaku itu melembut, takjub melihat bayangan itu semakin besar dan bercahaya.

Hal demikian membuat hazel semakin ke atas, seakan tak mau melewatkan seinci dari bayangan itu. Jemari yang masih mengatup dialiri rasa dingin, tanpa sadar hal demikian membuatnya gemetar. Tarian itu terhenti, membuat sebuah pola bak ular yang mematuk mangsa.

Bayangan itu perlahan memudar seiring senyum Ichigo yang menghilang. Entah sejak kapan ia tersenyum, yang ia rasakan seakan dirinya utuh, terpenuhi. Para pendeta terdiam, melihat seorang perempuan yang terengah di ujung tangga, keringat membasahi pelipisnya itu.

Mata sebiru gunung mematut orang di tengah lantai, bisa di lihat Ichigo memandang sedih. Ada apa denganya batin Rukia sambil berjalan cepat, dengan membuka pembungkus kain. Para dayang bertanya-tanya akan kehadiran wakil panglima ini.

"Saya membawa bunga ini untuk pemujaan..." Rukia mengatur napas, menyerahkan sebuah keranjang. Para pelayan segera mengambil, tanpa sadar mereka tersenyum lebar melihat benda putih dalam keranjang itu.

"Ini bunga terakhir, Pangeran..." Ichigo tersentak, mengalihkan pandangan. Di lihat bunga putih sebagai penutup ritualnya, perasaan aneh kembali menggerakkan tubuh, tangan itu seakan tak sabar menaburkan bunga itu kembali. Ichigo sangat berharap bisa melihat hal menakjubkan lagi.

Bunga putih dipersembahkan, kembali Ichigo memohon dalam doanya.

 _"Maafkan jiwa yang serakah, perlihat wujudmu sekali lagi, aku memohon segenap jiwaku."_

Meratap iba, Ichigo akan melakukan apapun agar hal demikian terjadi lagi. Hazel mencari, namun kekosongan yang mengisi, tak ada lagi bayangan seperti tadi. Senyum miris terbentuk, dasar jiwa terkutuk batin Ichigo.

Melihat putihnya sang bunga, membuat Ichigo mengambil benda itu untuk diletakkan langsung kepada Sang Mesyats yang berada di atas. Ke dua telapak tangan tersebut di penuhi kelopak bunga, Ichigo berdiri, membalikkan tubuh setelahnya.

Ichigo terkejut, menghentikan pergerakkan bibir untuk memanggil seorang panglima yang bertugas mengawalnya. Satu langkan di depannya, bersimpuh seorang gadis yang berseragam lengkap seorang ksatria. Mata besar yang menarik minat Ichigo itu sekarang terpejam, sedang berdoa.

Angin berhembus dari arah belakang Ichigo, membuat kelopak bunga itu melayang, terbawa angin. Rukia membuka mata, saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya. Mata mengerjap, melihat kelopak bunga putih menaburi tubuhnya, berserakan di lantai sebagian.

Semua orang terdiam, melihat pristiwa itu. Ichigo mematung, pemandangan barusan bagaikan siulet petir di matanya, begitu cepat terjadi. Saat sadar kelopak bunga itu sudah menaburi Rukia, yang sekarang sedang mendongak menatapnya.

Ke dua tangan Ichigo seakan membawa batu, bukan kelopak bunga yang masih tersisa beberapa helai itu. Jeda terjadi, kedua mata menatap dalam, keluh untuk saling berucap. Ludah kering ditelan, situasi macam apa ini, yang jelas, mereka merasa takjub akannya. Seakan melihat suatu kebenaran di depan mata.

Rukia perlahan berdiri, punggungnya seakan ditimpakan sebuah duri. Instingnya selalu bekerja, ia tahu berbagai mata sekarang menatap dirinya. Bibir terkatup rapat, apalagi perasaan aneh bercocol di dalam hati. Perasaan senang akan keutuhan membuatnya gemetar.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya mengantarkan bunga itu kepemujaan, Pangeran." Rukia berujar tegas, beberapa kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari atas tubuhnya. Pemandangan itu entah kenapa membuat Ichigo keluh, susah mengeluarkan suara.

Kembali Ichigo menguasai diri, beberapa kelopak bunga yang tersisa di remat menjadi satu di telapak tangan kanan. Perlahan Ichigo mendekat, membuat Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Karena dirimu, pemujaan ini sempurna." Rukia merutuki diri, suara dalam itu malah membuatnya berdebar. "Apapun itu, aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu nanti." Ichigo masih datar, dengan serangkai alis yang selalu mengerut.

Jangan beranggapan Ichigo berlebihan, karena tanpa ini, kesialan Ichigo akan selalu menggema di penjuru kerajaan soul society. Suatu kesalahan dalam pemujaan putra mahkota, menandakan kesialan bagi kerajaan itu sendiri. Suatu kepercayaan begitu melakat dan mendarah daging di kerajaan Soul Society.

Jika yang mengawal Putra mahkota sekarang Uryuu, entah apa yang bersarang dipikiran pemuda tersebut melihat kejadian barusan. Ichigo beranjak, kakinya mulai menjauhi Rukia untuk menaiki tangga. Mata besar mengiringi langkah Ichigo, entah kenapa jantung gadis ini berdebar, membuat yang bersangkutan menekan dadanya keras.

Di ujung tangga, berdiri seorang pria buta. Bibir itu tersenyum, "Mesyats sendiri yang datang untuk menyempurnakanmu... " Bisik dengan perasaan haru, kedua tangan ikut mengatup dengan mata terpejam melihat Ichigo sampai di atas ujung simbol Sang Bulan.

*****:::::0000::::*****

Oke, saya kembali lagi :v... Sebenarnya fic ini untuk event IR, tapi saya telat mengumpulkannya. Maunya ini menjdi fic terakhir saya, tapi takdir tak mengizinkannya #preett

Dan untuk kalian yang tidak suka fic IR, yah berpikir simple aja, ini fanfiction, tempat seseorang untuk berkarya dan berimajinasi sesuai keinginannya. Bisa dipahami? Secara tidak langsung ini tempat untuk menguba suatu hal sesuai keinginan sang penulis. Jadi, di mana salahnya jika fic bertema IR ini ada?

Saya tidak suka membuat ribut, karena itu saya tak suka mengusik orang, jadi, bisa tolong menjauh dari tema fairing yang saya tulis ini? Jangan berpikir saya sombong, saya menulis ini agar kalian paham, suatu hal tak harus sama dengan kemaun Anda. Jadi, saya minta kesadarannya, ini FANFICTION, lepas dari cerita mangakanya. Terima Kasih ^_^

Sampai jumpa...


	2. Chapter 2

**SUN and MOON : Final Round**

 **By**

 **Kucik1Naruki-chan  
**

 **;;; Disclaimer : Bleach Tite kubo. Rate : M. Genre : Hurt/comfort, drama, family, tragedy. Warning : Typo's, EYD, OOC ;;;**

 **;;; Fairing : Ichigo K Rukia always ;;;**

Chapter 2 : Keseimbangan

 _Takdir sudah terikat dari langit, namun karena campur tangan manusia membuat terpisah.  
Di langit tidak boleh ada dua matahari ataupun dua bulan, karena dampaknya akan ke bumi._

 _Ketika takdir dimulai, dihentikan karena keserakahan manusia._  
 _Di sanalah matahari dan bulan menangis…_

#

#

Bibir tersenyum, mata besar memancarkan binar terang memandang matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dicelah-celah jendela kamar. Kaki menghampiri simbol rubah berekor sembilan yang membelit matahari, kedua tangan mengatup, berdoa dengan memuja.

Para pelayan terdiam mendengar suara alunan lagu dari kamar putri Ishida. Pintu terbuka, Rukia bersenandung ringan, gelang kakinya menimbulkan suara khas di telinga yang mendengar. Para anak pelayan mendekat, membawa keranjang berisikan bunga untuk menaburi bak mandi gadis ini nanti.

Ini amat terlalu pagi untuk Rukia bangun, sedangkan gadis itu menyambut hari ini dengan riang. Kaki tiada henti menari kecil, membuat para pelayan menghentikan kegiatan, memerhatikan keindahan kecil tersebut. "Mau menari?" Rukia berbalik arah, membuat para anak pelayan terdiam, saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka menggeleng takut, membuat gadis ini tersenyum maklum.

Rukia berjalan menuju halaman depan, ia memutar tubuh pelan, senyumnya tiada henti mengembang. Kejadian kemarin masih membekas di sekejur tubuhnya, tanpa sadar Rukia menaburkan bunga ke udara sambil menari teratur.

"Mata terpejam… hati memujamu…" rambut panjang yang terurai itu melambai di udara, Rukia bernyanyi kecil.

"Di mana pemilik napasku… aku menunggu…" Kembali tangan menaburkan kelopak bunga, Rukia tak peduli ia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Gadis ini begitu rindu akan suatu hal, ingin rasanya kembali ke kuil itu detik ini juga. Rukia begitu ingin melihat hal menakjubkan itu lagi. Rasa ini tiada henti membuat ia menaburkan sang bunga kembali.

"Aku memujamu… sang pemilik hati…" Semua pelayan terdiam melihat bunga itu menaburi tubuh seseorang, mereka menunduk dalam begitu tubuh tegap tersebut terdiam. Sedangkan Rukia masih asyik berputar dengan tarian kecilnya.

Hazel terpaku, tak menyangka disambut dengal hal seperti ini. Kelopak bunga meghujani tubuhnya, sedangkan sang tersangka masih sibuk dengan kegiatanya dengan senyum merekah. Ichigo Kurosaki mengerjap, melihat senyum yang menjerat matanya. Sekejap tubuh mungil itu mengejang, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum tipis akannya.

Rukia mematung, aura familiar ini ia kenali. Jantungnya berdetak gusar, sedikit takut. Dengan gerakkan kaku ia memutar tubuhnya. Mata membulat, di sana Ichigo Kurosaki menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit.

"H-Hormat Pangeran, semoga panjang umur," Rukia berujar jengah sambil menundukkan kepala. Kenapa dia harus kecolongan mengawas diri lagi di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Apa dirimu sedang membalas perbuatanku kemarin?" Ichigo mengambil kelopak bunga yang menyangkut di bajunya, membuat Rukia terdiam sambil mencuri pandang. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu." Mata menyorot serius gadis yang menggeleng kecil, membantah pernyataan sang Putra Mahkota.

Rukia gelisah di tempatnya, membuat Ichigo tak kuasa menahan senyum. "Tapi aku suka ini…" Napas diatur begitu melihat senyum jahil dari lawan mainnya, Rukia sedikit grogi. Ichigo berjalan mendekat, berlalu melewati Rukia.

"Aku memujamu… sang pemiliki hati…" suara berat membuat mata itu membesar, detik itu juga Rukia beranjak ketika melihat Ichigo melirik dengan senyum jahil.

 **##**

Hari ini aula istana begitu sibuk, Rukia sudah sedari tadi siap di tempatnya. Para bangsawan dan rakyat jelata berkumpul di istana untuk menyaksikan ritual suci di hari kedewasaan sang Putra Mahkota. Para raja sibuk bersua, dan para panglima bersiap di pos masing-masing.

Jemari menyisipkan anak rambut di balik telinga, angin menerpa permukaan bumi dengan lembut. Mata Rukia memerhatikan sekitar, awas dengan keadaan yang tak diingin terjadi. Di perbatasan pintu istana ia berjaga, kadang hal-hal aneh membuatnya terseyum.

Segerombolan pengemis menghampiri mata bundar, bisa Rukia lihat para pasukan batalionnya menahan pergerakkan kelompok tersebut.

"Hentikan."

Seorang prajurit menahan aksinya, begitu mendengar suara wakil kaptennya. Rukia menghampiri segerombolan manusia yang masih menatap dalam kecewa akan tindakkan yang diterimanya barusan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian kemari?" Rukia bertanya pelan kepada seorang wanita tua yang menggunakan pakaian penuh tambalan. Pertanyaan demikian membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Kami dengar Pangeran melakukan ritual kedewasaanya hari ini. Pastilah Sang Raja akan membagikan makanan dan harta untuk diberikan demi keselamatan Putra Mahkotanya. Kami datang untuk meminta sedikit saja, tapi mereka…" ucapan wanita ini terputus, ia hanya bisa menatap pedih atas para prajurit yang memandang mereka sebelah mata.

"Untuk hal itu, kalianlah yang paling berhak mendapatkannya." Wanita tua dan kawanannya merekahkah senyum, angin segar seolah berhembus di padang tandus. "Antar mereka ke halaman istana," perintah Rukia tegas dengan bawahannya.

"Tapi Wakil Kapten, bagaimana jika para bangsawan merasa—"

"Cukup, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu." Rukia tak ingin dibantah untuk hal ini. Para prajurit mengangguk paham, menggiring para kelompok tersebut ke dalam istana. Segaris senyum terlihat, Rukia senang melihat manusia diperlakukan secara sama.

Mata Rukia mengerjap, saat di lihat seorang berpakain mantel lusuh terdiam di pojok patung rubah berekor sembilan. Tubuh itu tinggi, Rukia memincingkan mata, ingin melihat wajah di balik tudung kepala tersebut. Rukia sadar arah tatapan itu lurus, apa dia ingin masuk ke dalam istana? Batin bertanya dengan awas.

Melihat penampilan lusuhnya, ia berpikir orang ini salah satu dari kelompok tadi. Sambil penasaran Rukia ingin mendekat, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sang objek yang mulai mendekat. Begitu banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang, akan tetapi matanya dicuri manusia satu ini.

Rukia terdiam, saat tubuh yang menjulang tinggi berdiri satu langkah di hadapannya. "Apa Anda salah satu dari kelompok tadi? Jika iya, akan saya antarkan ke dalam untuk mencari," Rukia berujar dengan nada hati-hati, tak enak jika ia salah menebak.

Alis beradu, saat lawan bicara hanya membisu. Mata Rukia mencoba menembus ke dalam tudung kepala. Membuat kernyitan di dahi mengendur perlahan, diiringi bibir yang terbuka. Secercah cahaya ditemukan di dalam ruang lingkup tersebut, mata shapphire membias indah di penglihatan Rukia. Biru itu jernih, begitu menenangkan hati yang memandang.

Sejumput warna terang ditangkap, helaian rambut orang ini sewarna matahari, pirang. "Hanya ingin meminta air darimu." Rukia mengerjap, seakan tersadar dari sebuah hipnotis. Kepala menggeleng kecil, ingin mengusir keindahaan yang menghampiri matanya tadi.

Tangan mengambil sebuah kantong kulit yang terikat di pinggang, Rukia selalu membawa benda ini untuk menampung air minumnya. "Ini, silahkan." Tangan yang berlapiskan sarung kulit menyerahkan minuman itu, akan tetapi tangan berkulit eksotis yang terentang menyambut ke depan membuatnya mematung.

Begitu banyak luka yang menghiasi tangan tersebut. "Aku tak bisa menggunakan tangan ini," suara dalam terdengar khas di telinga Rukia. Mata sang gadis tak lepas dari luka yang dihiasi memar, luka ini seperti benda tajam, sebuah pedang.

"Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu?" Rukia tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin mengurusi masalah orang ini, membuatnya sedikit bingun akan tingkahnya sendiri. Yang jelas Rukia mendapati hatinya nyeri.

"Akan bertambah sakit jika dirimu tak memberiku air," suara itu terdengar sedikit senang, membuat Rukia terusik, aneh mendengarnya.

"Maaf, mari, duduklah di sini." Rukia membimbing orang asing tersebut ke batu hitam yang menghiasi pinggir jalan. "Bagaimana Anda akan meminumnya?" tanya Rukia merasa aneh mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Cukup Anda mendekatkan kantong itu ke hadapan bibir saya."

Rukia sedikit tak enak mendengar kalimat barusan, ia mencoba menguasai diri, berpikir positif akan hal ini. Sedikit grogi kedua tangan Rukia mendekati wajah yang tersembuyi itu, sedangkan di balik tudung senyum terlukis indah.

Kembali mata Rukia teralihkan, seorang anak lelaki tanggung sedang menatap patung rubah berekor sembilan, perlahan kedua tangan itu mengatup. Tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum lembut melihat pemuja yang terhanyut dalam doanya.

"Kitsune…" Rukia mengerjap, mengalihkan tatap kepada pria yang sudah menyelesaikan minumnya. "Simbol lain dari Soliel…" Mendengar hal demikian membuat sesuatu bergerak perlahan dalam diri Rukia.

"Ashura juga nama lain dari matahari, kan?" Raut antusias ditangkap mata biru itu, senyum teduh diberikan meski sang gadis tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, dewa matahari juga memiliki avatar sebagai dewa angin, yang mana lebih dikenal dengan Ashura," suara itu mendesis bak angin di telinga Rukia. Entah kenapa semua yang ada di orang ini membuatnya semakin ingin mendekat. Entah itu mendekat dalam artian apa, yang pasti semua pergerakkan kecilnya membuat Rukia memerhatikan semakin intens.

"Apa dirimu tahu kisah mereka ini?"

Mata mengerjap pelan, bisa Rukia tangkap nada kegetiran dalam suara pria di hadapannya.

"Sedikit, dia dijuluki dewa kebahagian sekaligus malapetaka, kan?" bisik Rukia pelan, mengatakan hal ini membuat dirinya risau.

"Apa hanya itu yang dirimu ketahui?" Kepala di balik tudung menunduk, entah kenapa Rukia merasa tak enak hati mendengar kegetiran di nada suara itu.

"Dulu, Soliel hidup sendiri, sampai tercipta Mesyats sebagai penyeimbangnya dalam melaksanakan tugas untuk bumi ini."

Bibir mungil terbuka, meski ingin bertanya, ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Mata biru di balik tudung menyorot sendu, membuat Rukia bungkam.

"Namun, karena keserakahan manusia, sang Mesyats harus turun ke bumi. Mengakibatkan kemaharan tak tertahan bagi Dewa Matahari. Pada saat itulah sang bulan menghitam karena tak dapat sinarnya."

Paru-paru seakan ditekan, Rukia merasa sesak, ia meremat bagian baju depannya. Mendengar semua itu membuatnya gelisah.

"Dan pada saat diturunkan sang Mesyats ke bumi, manusia harus menanggung kemarahannya, mengakibatkan avatar dari Dewa matahari harus turun ke bumi menghentikan kemurkaannya." Sekujur tubuh Rukia merinding, rona pucat menghiasi wajah tersebut. Kalimat barusan semakin membuatnya gelisah.

"Karena keserakahan manusia mereka harus berpisah kembali, tak bisa bersatu…" Alis Rukia mengerut dalam, mata bundar memanas, dia tak tahan mendengar hal ini. "Meski tak bisa menyatu, namun ikatan itu tak akan ada yang bisa menandingnya, meski ada yang memiliki mereka." Kantong minuman yang di bawa Rukia terjatuh, kepalanya pusing, seakan dipaksa untuk terbuka menerima suatu hal.

"Karena sangking kuatnya ikatan itu, harus dibuat pemisah yang tak mungkin bisa dilampaui. Agar janji dan sumpah terlaksanakan…" tutur pria ini penuh ambigu. Rukia hanya mengerut dalam, ia bingung mendapati diri begitu kecewa dan pedih.

"Pemisah yang tak mungkin dilampaui?" tanya Rukia dengan perasaan berat.

"Iya, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Mereka hanya bisa mencintai sebagai saudara. Karena pernah terlahir dalam wujud yang sama."

Rukia mencoba menguasai diri, tak menyangka akan terbawa suasana dalam sebuah cerita. Jemari mengambil kantong minuman yang sempat dilupakan, di sana Rukia menghapus ujung matanya yang berair.

"Apa diriku membuatmu sedih lagi?"

Sungguh ia tak bisa memahami makna ambigu dari ucapan barusan, kapan memang mereka bertemu? Rukia akui ia sedih mendengar kisah barusan, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Tak ada ucapan atau tindakkan pria ini yang membuatnya sedih kecuali yang barusan.

"Sedikit."Rukia tersenyum kecil, berusaha jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. "Dari mana Anda mengetahui kisah ini begitu detail? Bahkan diriku baru mendengarnya?"

Memang benar kerajaan ini menghormati Soliel dan Mesyats, akan tetapi tak ada yang menceritakan tentang mereka dalam hubungan mendetail seperti demikian. Yang Rukia ketahui mau dewa matahari dan bulan saling menjaga dan menguatkan satu sama lain dalam menjaga bumi.

"Anggap saja diriku memang mengetahuinya."

"Aku ingin bertanya," Rukia meminta dengan memandang dalam. Melihat respon lelaki di hadapannya, Rukia menelan bibir. "Kenapa Soliel dan Mesyats dianggap laksana dewa bagi para manusia?"

Pria ini terdiam, Rukia pernah mendengar jika Soliel dan Mesyats konon memang bukan berasal dari bumi. Guru spiritual Rukia pernah berkata, tempat itu adalah Vergadering. Makhluk yang konon memiliki kekuatan diluar akal manusia. Orang suci dulu menyebutnya utusan langit, makhluk dunia tengah. Perbatasan antara langit dan bumi.

"Kasih sayang dan cinta, itu yang membuat mereka istimewa di mata manusia," jawab pria ini pelan.

Alis mengerut bingung, apalagi pria ini berdiri sambil menatap lurus kepadanya. Ingin Rukia menyibak tudung tersebut, tanpa sadar tangan terangkat. Pria ini tersenyum samar, melihat reaksi gadis di hadapannya.

Tangan mengambang di udara, perasaan tak rela menghampiri begitu tubuh itu menghindari sentuhannya. "Rukia, sedang apa?" Spontan kepala membalik arah, bisa di lihat lelaki berkuncir satu menghampiri dengan tanda tanya.

"Tidak, aku se—" Rukia memuatar arah, matanya mencari-cari sosok yang menemaninya sesaat. "Di mana dia?" Renji memerhatikan gadis Ishida ini, Rukia bagaikan mencari permata yang berharga di pandangannya.

"Apa yang kaucari?" kembali Renji bertanya, akan tetapi gadis ini masih mencari-cari dengan mata yang melirik lincah ke sana-kemari.

"Tadi aku—" Mata mengerjap saat melihat sebuah benda, Rukia berlutut satu kaki untuk mengambilnya.

"Mesyats?" Renji berujar melihat yang dibawa Rukia.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dengan tangan membawa benda tersebut. Kembali mata bundar mengamati, bisa di lihat sebuah simbol bulan dengan ular yang membelitnya. Tanpa terasa jemari mengeratkan pegangan di benda tersebut, apa maksudnya ini? Rukia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

"Renji, apa kau melihat orang yang kuajak bicara barusan?" Meski berbicara terhadap pria ini, namun sang mata tercuri dengan simbol di tangannya.

"Tidak, dan kau dipanggil ke dalam istana, para wakil kapten disuruh berkumpul," ujar Renji dengan memandang menyeluruh manusia yang berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam istana. Para pasukan mulai berjaga di sekeliling istana begitu para wakil kapten ditarik ke dalam istana.

Mereka beranjak ke dalam, dengan pemikiran yang berbeda-beda. Mata pria berambut merah melirik gadis yang menatap lurus ke depan, membuat senyum getir menghampiri rupanya.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::************~~~SUN &MOON~~~***********::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uryuu tiada melepas pandangan sedetik pun dari Ichigo. Segala atribut ditanggalkan, Ichigo akan melakukan ritual suci menurut tradisi kerajaannya. Bahu bidang terekspor jelas, kain putih membalut tubuh bawah.

"Uryuu, bisa kau tak memandingiku sampai seperti itu?" Ichigo mendesis risih. Bagaimana bisa temannya ini mengawasinya begitu lekat, seakan matanya itu sebuah jarum yang menusuk-nusuk tubuh.

Uryuu tak menghiraukan, ia tetap fokus dengan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Bagi Uryuu apapun bisa terjadi, meski dalam istana sekalipun. Ichigo beranjak, segera menuju halaman istana yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Hiruk-piuk terdengar, menyambut sang putra mahkota.

Isshin terdiam di atas kursi khusus sang raja, memerhatikan putranya itu dalam diam. Beribu pemikiran bergejolak, tak bisa bersatu padu saat memikirkan anaknya ini. Ritual dimulai, para pendeta mengucapkan doa suci. Ichigo memusatkan reiatsunya, menenangkan diri dalam menerima ritual sucinya.

Reiatsu hangat melingkupi diri, bisa Ichigo rasakan tubuhnya bereaksi menolak hal itu. Para pendeta terdiam, saling melirik akan hal ini. Satu pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka, bagaimana memberikan reiatsu suci ini kepada Sang Putra Mahkota?

Ichigo hening, bersila kaki dengan menutup mata, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan para pendeta yang mengikuti ritual sucinya sekarang. Di tempatnya Isshin menatap sendu, entah apa yang harus dilakukan untuk putranya tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, harus ada yang membuat jalan untuk Sang Putra Mahkota," seorang ketua pendeta mendekat, berbisik pelan kepada Isshin. Di mana mereka harus menemukan orang yang membuka jalan bagi putranya? Jika para rakyat tahu tetang hal ini, tentunya mereka akan memandangan aneh kepada Ichigo, dan mengaitkan bahwa kelahiran putranya dalam garis yang sulit.

" _Sang pemuja mengharap, Engkau dipanggil sebagai penyeimbang hai Sang Mesyats. Jika Engkau mendengar,tenangkanlah hatiku…"  
_

Ichigo fokus dengan doanya, tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Perlahan para pendeta bisa merasakan ada celah kecil untuk memasukkan reiatsu ke dalam tubuh Ichigo, meski membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Seraut kelegaan menghiasi wajah Isshin serta ketua sang pendeta, mereka bersyukur Ichigo membuka lapisan reiatsunya yang selama ini membentengi dirinya. Air berisikan bunga disiramkan ke tubuh Ichigo berkali-kali, membuat kelopak mata membuka perlahan setelah dirasa air tak lagi mengguyur tubuh.

Meski mencoba menghindari, ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar kontrol dirinya. Ichigo bangun, kedua tangan terentang, sebuah jubah dipakaian kepadanya. Semua mata memerhatikan dengan tenang, Ichigo melangkah ke sebuah timbangan berukuran besar, duduk di sisi kanan bersimpuh kaki.

Para rakyat berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, isshin bangun dari kursi spon bulu angsanya. Ichigo melirik sang ayah yang membawa sekatung besar koin emas, menaruh ke sisi kiri timbangan. Hal itu tak sedikit pun mengangkat sisi timbangan yang kanan. Masih berat sebelah.

Kembali Isshin mengambil kantung berukuran besar berisikan perhiasan yang memiliki ukuran besar. Para rakyat terdiam, menyaksikan hal itupun tak bisa menyeimbangkan berat Ichigo. Ini sudah tradisi, para raja akan bersedekah sesuai ukuran timbangan sang anak.

Isshin mengambil sebuah pedang miliknya, benda yang memiliki sarung emas itupun tak bisa mengangkat beban di sisi kanan. Para pendeta menyuruh menambahkan sekantung mutiara dan setalam permata, namun hal yang sama tetap terjadi.

Ichigo terdiam, tersenyum kecil bahwa dirinya tak bisa diseimbangkan dengan apa pun. Ini dia, orang yang terlahir dalam garis yang sulit, batin Ichigo miris. Semua benda itu diturunkan, seorang pendeta mendekat, berbisik pelan di telinga Kurosaki Isshin.

Para rakyat terheran-heran melihat keanehan itu, Rukia yang memerhatikan hal itu menggigit bibir bagian dalam. Ia bisa melihat Putra Mahkota dalam keadaan menyendu, tanpa sadar Rukia meremat simbol patung Mesyats dalam dekapannya.

"Rukia?" Renji memanggil saat tubuh mungil itu bergerak ke depan, membelah kerumunan yang terus saling berbisik. Mata Rukia menatap lurus, tangan menyibak kerumanan yang berdengung bak tawon. Telinga menuli, tak mendengarkan perkataan mereka akan Sang Putra Mahkota.

Timbangan itu masih berat sebelah, para bangsawan menanggalkan properti mereka untuk ditaruh ditimbangan. Sebagaiamana tradisi kerajaan ini jika milik Sang Raja tak bisa menyeimbangkan Sang Putra Mahkota. Kembali hal serupa terjadi, masih berat sebelah, membuat para rakyat semakin gaduh.

"Para panglima, giliran kalian…" Isshin menatap cemas, mengharap ini akan bisa. Para panglima menaruh semua pedang mereka di timbangan, menumpuk benda itu menjadi satu. Semua panglima saling milirik dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kami siap menerima hukuman karena tak bisa melindungi Putra Mahkota," mereka berujar kompak, membuat Isshin memejamkan mata akan kenyataan yang ada. Mereka gemetar merasakan reaitsu Isshin Kurosaki merebak.

"Ini diluar kendali kalian, jadi bangunlah." Isshin berpikir bijak, tidak ingin membuat situasi semakin ruyam. Rukia berada di barisan depan para rakyat berkumpul, wakil kapten lainnya pun berada di barisan yang sama dengannya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, mengatupkan kedua tangan dengan mata tertutup. Para pendeta ikut mengatupkan tangan untuk mendoakan sang putra mahkota. Mereka hening, Isshin risau di tempatnya, apalagi melihat para bangsawan saling berbisik. Para raja yang diundang pun merasa aneh akan kejadian ini, apa tak ada yang bisa menyeimbangi anak itu pikir mereka.

Rukia meremat keras benda dalam genggamannya, perasaan takut dan risau menjadi satu. Tubuhnya tak bisa tenang, seakan ingin mendekat, berjalan ke depan menerobos barisan para kapten. Mata besar melirik Ichigo yang terus mengatupkan kedua tangan, tanpa sadar membuat Rukia mengambil langkah, menyusuri barisan sampai di depan.

Uryuu Ishida terdiam melihat Rukia yang berada di belakang Ichigo, membuat mereka semua terdiam melihat wakil kapten itu perlahan mendekat. Isshin maupun Ryuuken menyaksikan dalam diam Rukia yang melangkah dengan menatap lurus. Rukia tidak tahu, hanya saja hatinya merasa terpanggil, dan sekarang ia berhenti di sisi kiri timbangan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mata melirik Ichigo yang masih dalam doa, membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan ke simbol dalam kedua genggamannya. Isshin menahan Ryuuken yang akan memanggil anaknya, melihat Rukia seakan mau menaruh sesuatu.

Perlahan Rukia mundur, mata bundar menghangat saat simbol itu bersanding dengan Ichigo. Uryuu akan melangkah ketikan suatu hal menghentikannya. Di hadapannya, timbangan itu perlahan bergerak, perlahan mengangkat beban yang berada di sisi kanan. Para rakyat gaduh melihat keanehan itu, apalagi penyebab dari semua itu akibat sebuah simbol yang mereka kenal.

Para rakyat mengatupkan kedua tangan, berdoa kepada sang Mesyats. Ichigo membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah para rakyat yang mengatupkan tangan serta mata para panglima yang menatap tak percaya, takjub dan heran menjadi satu.

'Apa gerangan yang membuat mereka seperti itu?' Ichigo bertanya dalam hati, melirikkan mata kes amping. Sekejap ia membulat, melihat simbol yang begitu ia kenali.

"Mesyats," bibir Ichigo melantunkan nama, membuat Rukia menolehkan mata karenanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh saat nama itu keluar dari Putra Mahkota. Ichigo bertambah heran, begitu mendapati Rukia di belakang simbol bulan itu, ada apa sebenarnya?

Tiga orang pendeta mendekat, air mata menggenang melihat hal menakjubkukan di mata mereka. Semua hening, kedua tangan orang yang dianggap suci itu mengatup dengan wajah haru.

"Semoga diberi kebahagiaan, di setiap kehidupan." Ichigo dan Rukia mematung, mendengar doa yang diucapkan. "Semoga hatimu dilembutkan laksana dewa."

Ichigo mematung, dia merasa tidak melakukan apa pun sampai mendampatkan doa demikian. Yang mengetahui hal menakjubkan hanyalah ketiga pria ini. Rukia mengedip, ketika ketiga pasang mata menatapnya penuh ekspresi. Bibir mungil mengulas senyum, menganggukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan mengatup di dada.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian laksana dewa di mata para manusia." Ichigo orang pertama yang membuka suara.

"Kami hanya melakukan yang seharusnya kami lakukan," ujar salah satu pendeta. Rukia perlahan mendekat, berdiri pas di belakang Ichigo untuk melihat hal yang terjadi.

"Apa maksud kalian? Dan siapa yang menaruh simbol Mesyats di sampingku?" Mereka semua terdiam, melihat hal demikian Isshin akan menjawab, sebelum terbungkam karena Rukia beranjak ke sisi putranya.

"Hamba, Putra Mahkota." Rukia menundukkan mata, membuat Ichigo memutar badan untuk menghadapi gadis Ishida ini.

"Akhirnya…" seorang pendeta berujar hampir berbisik, mata itu digenangi air mata melihat kedua manusia di hadapannya saling berhadapan. "Di pertemukan." Air mata mengalir, melihat hal menakjubkan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ke dua insan itu begitu bercahaya, dengan wujud yang berbeda di mata para pendeta.

Ichigo memerhatikan rupa Rukia, matanya turun untuk melihat apa yang di bawa gadis ini. Rukia mengeratkan genggamannya, sedikit gelisah merasakan Ichigo memerhatikannya dengan aneh.

Rukia memejamkan mata saat tangan Ichigo terangkat, bersiap menerima hal terburuk yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Sebuah kehangatan menghampiri kepala, perlahan mata terbuka, yang didapati hazel itu mematutnya lembut.

Semua hanya bungkam, melihat kelakuan Ichigo, telapak tangan itu berada di atas kepala Rukia. Kehangatan ini membuat Rukia gelisah, hatinya berdetum aneh, apalagi saat dirasa bayangan aneh melintas dikedua matanya. Alis mengernyit, merasakan sesuatu aneh dalam penglihatannya semakin ia menatap Ichigo Kurosaki. Jemari Ichigo mengelus pelan, Rukia sedikit tenang karenanya. "Pangeran…"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, melihat Rukia manatap tak percaya kepadanya. "Belum diriku membalas perbuatanmu yang kemarin, dan kau sudah menyelamatkanku lagi?" Hazel menyorot teduh, membuat Rukia mengerjap, menelan ludah karena tak bisa mengalihkan mata dari Ichigo.

Ichigo menurunkan tangan, meminta sesuatu kepada Rukia. "Boleh diriku memintanya?" Rukia memandang kedua telapak tangan yang terbuka di hadapannya. Tanpa terasa jantung Rukia berdetak, perlahan di dekatkan simbol itu ke tangan Ichigo.

Para pendeta mengalirkan air mata, mereka kembali menunduk, begitu simbol Mesyats berada di tangan Ichigo. Mata Rukia memanas, melihat Mesyats berada dikedua genggaman Ichigo. Hati melembut, seakan sudut yang membeku perlahan mencair dalam diri Rukia. Sekuat tenaga gadis Ishida ini menahan diri, menahan luapan emosinya.

"Baginda Raja, sudahkah membagikan sedekah yang dipakai untuk menyeimbangkan diriku?" Isshin mengerjap, perlahan beranjak untuk mendekat kepada sang anak.

"Putra Mahkota, yang bisa menyeimbangkan dirimu adalah… Mesyats," Isshin berujar dengan tegas, membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alis mendengarnya.

"Ayah, bagaimana aku bisa membagikan Mesyats kepada mereka? Jika Mesyats sendiri sudah berada di hati mereka?" Rukia terenyuh mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan, tanpa sadar ia mengembangkan senyum.

"Mesyats akan selalu melindungi orang yang memujanya," Ichigo menatap simbol dikedua tangannya, membuat Isshin terdiam melihat sedikit hal tak biasa dari putranya.

"Baiklah." Isshin tersenyum lalu membalikkan badan. "Para panglima, bagikan semua harta yang kupakai untuk menyeimbangankan Putra mahkota barusan," Isshin memberikan perintah.

"Dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia," para panglima menjawab serentak, lalu berdiri untuk mengambil kantung dan dibagikan isinya. Para pendeta menepi, memberikan jalan bagi mereka. Rukia perlahan mundur ke belakang, tanpa ia sadari bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

Ichigo menyadari kepergian Rukia, namun ia memilih bungkam. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Ke dua tangan Ichigo meremat simbol dalam gengamannya. Mata hazel mengiringi langkah Rukia yang mulai membelah kerumunan.

Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini, bibirnya tiada henti mengembangkan senyum. Melihat Ichigo mendekap sang Mesyats dalam dadanya, ingatan itu membuat hatinya tergelitik, berdebar dengan kencang. "Begitu indah," bisik Rukia ketika matanya melihat ke arah belakang. Menemukan Ichigo yang juga menatapnya.

##

Rukia masing mengembangkan senyum, matahari yang beranjak di atas kepala tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Rukia sendiri mengakui dia bukan pribadi yang terbuka, hanya saja saat ini ia ingin mengadu kepada siapapun. Akan perasaanya sekarang.

Entah apa yang membuat dadanya terus menghangat. Rukia saat ini duduk disebuah batu, kembali berjaga setelah penobatan Ichigo selesai. Namun, penyambutan para tamu tak berhenti di sana. Rukia yakin, mau ayahnya pun pasti sedang bercengkrama dengan tamu raja.

Mata melirik, seakan ditarik paksa ke arah sesuatu. "Kitsune…" bibir melantunkan nama rubah itu. Yang dipercaya pembawa suatu kabar dari para dewa, maupun penyampai doa untuk para dewa. Rukia beranjak, dengan tidak sabar dihampiri patung itu.

"Tuan Kitsune, apa ini? Kebahagiaan begitu menghampiriku? Apa Dewa sedang senang di kepada para manusia? Sehingga diriku mendapatkannya juga?" Rukia berujar begitu lepas, seakan tiada yang bisa disembunyikan dari sang rubah.

"Doaku, semoga para manusia selalu berkasih sayang…" bisik Rukia. "Dan penuh kecintaan," sambungnya ketika sebuah ingatan membawanya kepada pria yang menggunakan tudung kepalanya itu. "Jika diizinkan, semoga diriku bertemu dengan pria itu." Kedua tangan Rukia mengatup, ia tersenyum mengingat permata langit pria itu.

Rukia membalikkan tubuh, mata besarnya terpaku, ia mengerjap. Di hadapannya Ichigo baru menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau selalu menyambut kedatanganku? Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan alis mengerut ketika gadis ini membalikkan tubuhnya. Begitu pas ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pangeran? Sedang apa?" tanya Rukia cemas, kepala mungil melongok ke arah belakang sang putra mahkota. Ichigo sendirian datang ke sini, tak ada yang mengawalnya. Mata Rukia mengikuti arah pandangan Ichigo, ketika di lihat pria ini hanya terdiam.

"Kitsune?" Rukia terdiam akan Ichigo yang menatap dengan penuh tanya. "Aku pernah dengar, rubah api konon tercipta dari bagian Soliel, kan?" Rukia mengangguk mantap, kembali mata besar itu memandang sang rubah.

"Yah, doa yang akan sampai kepada Soliel, sebelum dibawa ke dunia langit." Ichigo terdiam, ketika didapati mata Rukia penuh pemujaan ketika menyebut Soliel itu, sebagai dewa matahari manusia memercayainnya.

"Dewi…" Rukia maupun Ichigo sedikit terkejut, mereka mengalihkan mata ke asal suara. Rukia bisa mengenali para manusia ini. Mereka para pengemis tadi, gadis Ishida menghampiri mereka lebih dekat.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Rukia datar, dengan kelembutan di manik birunya. Ichigo yang ada di arah belakang perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo membuat mereka semua mengalihkan mata, menatap pemuda yang terlihat gagah dengan tubuh kokohnya.

"Putra Mahkota, maaf kami tidak langsung mengenali Anda," salah satu wanita tua berujar ketakutan. Sangat kurang ajar sekali kelakuan mereka ini.

"Terima kasih untuk Anda, kami bisa mendapatkan semua ini dihari kedewasaan Anda." Ichigo hanya mengangguk, ia bisa melihat berbagai makanan dan uang koin dalam kain lusuh yang terbungkus itu.

"Dewi, terima kasih banyak. Jika bukan karena dirimu, kami pun tak akan bisa memiliki semua ini. Semoga dewa melembutkan hatimu, terima kasih karena tidak memandang kami sebelah mata." Rukia mengulas senyum kecil, jemarinya menggenggam kedua tangan yang mengeriput itu.

"Suda kukatakan, kalian yang lebih berhak atas semua ini," jawab Rukia tenang, terenyuh memandang permata tua yang menggenangkan air mata. "Hati-hatilah di jalan, jika ada waktu, mampirlah di kediaman Ishida," bisik Rukia pelan.

Mata wanita tua ini membulat, tidak percaya gadis ini masih akan menerima kehadiran mereka. "Terima kasih, kedua orang tuamu pasti bahagia akan dirimu. Pemikran ini yang akan membuat masa depan Soul Society makmur."

Mereka menghampiri Ichigo sekali lagi. "Putra Mahkota, gadis ini sudah mengizin kami masuk ke dalam. Padahal sebagian pembesar memandang kami hina, hanya karena kemiskinan kami. Tapi dia berbeda, dia memperlakukanku sama terhadap manusia lainnya," tutur wanita itu melirik Rukia.

Rukia menundukkan kepala, apalagi mendapati senyum Ichigo mengembang untuknya. "Bukan hanya dirimu, aku pun sudah mendapatkan pertolangan darinya," ujar Ichigo dengan senyum semakin lebar. Wajah Rukia memerah, mendengar pujian yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban hamba, Putra Mahkota," jawab Rukia merasa tidak enak mendengarnya. Mereka semua berlalu, meninggalkan dua manusia yang kembali hening dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Terima kasih lagi, jika bukan karena dirimu, mungkin aku tidak akan mendapatkan semua ini. Mereka semua mendoakanku karena dirimu, perbuatanmu sudah menjaga nama baik kerajaan ini," terang Ichigo dengan mata melembut.

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepala. Sungguh ia merasa berat, mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari orang seperti Ichigo. Bagi Ichigo Rukia pantas mendapatkannya. Kelakuan buruk prajuritnya itu bisa menjadikan Soul Society kerajaan yang kejam di mata para rakyat.

"Sudah sepantasnya saya begitu, menguatkan satu sama lain. Keseimbangan harus dijaga, Ayahku selalu mengajarkan hal demikian, Putra Mahota."

Untuk pertama kali Ichigo merasa iri kepada seseorang. Apalagi ini terhadap pengawalnya sendiri, Ishida Uryuu. Pantas pemuda itu akan menatap dingin kepada semua pria yang mendekati adiknya. Sudah pasti putri bangsawan Ishida mendapatkan perhatian dari para bangsawan. Ichigo sendiri pun tak akan rela menyerahkan adiknya, jika seperti gadis di hadapannya ini.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, akhirnya dibuatkan chapter lagi XD setelah meditasi #prett**

 **Di ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview XD, saya menimbang-nimbang untuk dibuatkan chapter lagi karena banyak yang menginginkannya.**

 **~~Author akan cuap-cuap sedikit ;) Yuk dibaca~~**

~Siapa sih Ashura itu? Soliel itu? Dewa angin itu?

 **Oke dijawab : Soliel itu artinya Matahari, jadi apa hubungannya dengan Ashura? Tahu anime Naruto, kan? Nah author terinspirasi dari sini juga. Naruto sendiri memiliki simbol matahari, dan avatar Ashura-dewa angin (Di sini anime Naruto Ashura reinkarnasi Hashirama terus sampa ke Naruto) dikehidupannya dulu. Alias reinkarnasi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang Bulanya (Indra)**

 **Bagi saya, bukan masalah siapa yang mendapatkan julukkan Matahari dan Bulan. Tapi apa yang disimbol seperti demikian memang pantas untuk menyandangnya. Dan mereka berempat memang pantas dimataku. Bleach : Black sun and white moon, dan Naruto : White sun and black moon.**

~Lalu, apa maksud terlahir sebagai saudara? Sesama gender (Sasuke dan Naruto)?

 **Oke, karena di sinilah ceritanya bisa dikembangkan oleh author. Tidak mungkin sesama pria bisa menikah, inilah pembatas yang tak bisa dilampaui. Matahari dan bulan hanya sebagai saudara direnkarnasi tersebut. Permintaan dilima kehidupan Orihime itu author pakai sebab, bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersatu selama dilima kehidupan. Karena cemestry mereka masih terlihat juga, sampai membuat Orihime cemburu ( di anime-nya). Itu lah pembukti, bahwa ikatan tak bisa dibohongi. Satu-satunya jalan pemisah harus terlahir dalam wujud yang sama. Karena jika terlahir sebagai lawan jenis, takut permintaan dilima kehidupan tidak terlaksanakan. Mengakibatkan perpisahan akan terus berlanjut disetiap reinkarnasi mereka.**

~Lalu, kenapa Rukia dan Sasuke sebagai bulan hitam dan putih?

 **Hai guys, meski Rukia menjadi cahaya bagi Ichigo, tetapi gadis ini memiliki wujud dark seperti Ichigo juga di movie Pade to Black. Dan hal demikian (dark) juga dimiliki Sasuke dengan perubahan jontai-nya (Perubahan Sasuke dengan kedua sayapnya, dengan tubuh gelapnya itu) sama hal denganya Naruto akan Kyuubi-nya (drak-nya), meski dia cahaya bagi Sasuke. Dalam perubahan wujud dark mereka ada unsur kesamaan, Ichigo dan Rukia karena hollow-nya. Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mata merah mereka berdua.**

~Dan, apa maksudnya dengan bulan yang menghitam? Bukannya Rukia White moon?

 **Itu kemarahan Rukia dan Sasuke dalam wujud dark-nya ( Black moon), jadi kalian bayangkan saja. Mereka tidak mempunyai satu wujud saja. Sama seperti sang matahari. Mangkanya saya pernah menulis : "**. _"Yang jelas aku terlahir tetap sebagai pembawa soleil dan kau sebagai mesyats. Itu tidak bisa digantikan dengan orang lain disetiap reinkarnasi kita, sekalipun kau pernah terlahir dalam wujud yang sama denganku."_

 _"Tidak penting siapa yang hitam dan siapa yang putih, hal demikian tidak akan pernah memutuskan rantai kehidupan kita."_

 _( Kutipan di atas dari fic saya The Chain of Life :Sun and Moon, di MY HEART juga ada. Jika kalian membacanya akan mengerti alurnya)_

Saya tidak meminta Anda satu pikiran dengan saya akan pendapat di atas, hanya saja saya membuat fic-fic ini atas apa yang saya lihat di anime-nya. Hubungan sahabat dan persaudaraan mereka begitu menyentuh, padahal dalam kesempat Rukia dan Ichigo, harusnya bisa bersatu. Mengingat Matahari dan bulan itu bukan simbol sebagai saudara, melainkan pasangan hidup. Di berbagai Negara menyakini demikian, disebuah kerajaan simbol mereka (Matahari dan bulan) dipakai untuk raja dan ratu. Tapi mangaka Bleach begitu kamp*ret, PHP tingkat dewa :v

 **Jadi, sudah paham kah?**

 **Salam, KucikiNaruki**


	3. Chapter 3 MAAF

MAAF

Terlebih dahulu saya ingin meminta maaf, Ini bukanlah updet cerita. Namun untuk konfirmasi bahwa saya tidak melanjutkan cerita ini dan yang lainnya di fanfiction. Saya sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya, saya rasa hanya akan updet di wat*pad.

Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin menyinggung situs yang bersangkutan, Karen kesannya tidak sopan. Tapi saya merasa tidak enak dengan reader yang terus menanyakan kapan dilanjutkannya sebuah cerita. Memang ini terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab, taping maaf, keputusan saya juga karena ada alasannya.

Saya tidak akan banyak kata, jika kalian ingin melanjutkan membaca, silahkan back di Wat*pad. Penname : KucikiNaruki-chan


End file.
